


Happy Birthday, Baby

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cake, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ria is an angel, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: SUMMARY:It’s such a simple thing that Finn has asked Rey to do.  Just keep his roommate Ben occupied for the afternoon and out of the apartment so they can set up his surprise birthday party.Ben, her best friend with the thick arms and crinkly-eyed smile, who she caught checking out her ass before he blushed.  What could possibly go wrong?EXCERPT:As he kisses her lower lip, her tongue darts out for a deeper taste of him and he gives it to her.  Her hands reach out for balance and find his hips, clinging to him like he’s an anchor, rooting her in place as she floats.Everything else has disappeared but him, and she pulls back with a gasp, coming up for air. “Oh my God.  Wow, I didn’t, uh, I didn’t expect . . .”He pulls back immediately and his hands drop away, but she clings to his hips still.  “Oh, Rey, I’m sorry, oh, damn, I thought . . . you said cake and-”“No, I just . . .”  she blinks at him. “Wait, cake?”He flushes pink.  “Yeah, I thought you meant, you know, cake.”  His eyebrows lift suggestively.-----------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



> Dedicated to my darling @riaria84, who is a ray of sunshine and the reason for the bounce in my step! <3 Proud to serve with you in the Thirst Army, Ria !!!
> 
> Thanks to @delia-pavorum and @strawberrycupcakehuckleberrypie, my beta super-twins. I of course changed it up after they read it, so any errors are all mine! :)
> 
> Let me know below or on Tumblr what you think! @newerconstellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this gorgeous and delicious art by @ClaraGemm inspired by this story! 
> 
> Follow her on Tumblr and Twitter for some of the BEST Reylo art. She is amazing!!! Thank you, my sweet friend!

 

It’s such a simple thing that Finn has asked Rey to do.  Just keep his roommate Ben occupied and out of their apartment for the afternoon so they can set up his surprise birthday party on the roof.  They need him out of the way so they can lift up the trays of food, a huge chocolate cake, and the beer and wine undetected. Then right at seven o’clock, Rey will walk Ben up to the roof so forty of his friends can yell out “surprise!”  Easy, what could go wrong?

 

Rey smiles to herself as she walks the well-tread route to Finn and Ben’s apartment, so familiar she could sleepwalk there, and remembers the first time they met.  

 

A year ago, she was fully prepared to hate her buddy Finn’s new roommate as much as she did his old one, Hux the insufferable prick.  She and Hux battled constantly and she was ready to consider the new guy her enemy, too. But then Ben was a surprise. He walked into Finn’s apartment the first time and flashed a shy smile that made his eyes crinkle into half-moons and something in her _sighed._

 

Rey and Ben clicked immediately, an instant connection as unique as it was unexpected.  He was a big guy, _so big,_ with strong arms and legs and a trunk like a tree , but also surprisingly gentle and careful around her, like King Kong with a girl in the palm of his hand.  He had a sharp wit and wry sense of humor, and his eyes sparkled and low bass voice rumbled when he made a one-liner to get Rey to laugh, making her stomach dance every time.  He had this way of listening to her, _really listening,_ and weeks later using something she said in conversation.  He made her feel important.

 

Rey spent even more time at Finn and Ben’s place, to the point where they joked they would charge her rent, too.  But it was just natural, they fit together. They were her best friends.

 

A few months after he moved in, she and Ben were sitting on his sofa at the end of a summer party when she threw her head back to laugh at his joke.  When she sat up again and turned to him, he was studying her seriously, his lips slightly parted.

 

“Rey,” he started, then stopped.

 

“Yeah?” she said as her laugh trailed off.

 

“I’m really glad I met you,” he said slowly, looking in her eyes.  His mouth curled up at the corner.

 

“Me too, Benny,” she grinned back at him.  She loved that look on his face when she called him that.

 

“Yeah?” he said hopefully.

 

“Yeah, you’re like my best friend.”

 

“Friend.  Yeah, friends.”  He looked down and nodded.  Then he glanced up at her from under his brows.  “You’re my best friend, too.”

 

She gave him a playful punch on his shoulder, then leaned her head on that spot as her hand curled around his bicep.  His hand reached down to pat her thigh reassuringly, before slowing down to rest on her, as if it ran out of steam. She reached for her beer on the coffee table and his hand stayed put, his thumb lazily brushing back and forth on her jeans.  She felt butterflies wake up and take flight.

 

Something shifted that night between them.  The shape of their friendship morphing slowly into something new, bit by bit.  And now today is Ben’s birthday. A whole new year for him, a time for new beginnings.

 

Rey stops at his building and texts him, looking up at his window.  And there he is, face lit up in a smile, waving down to her. She waves back.

 

He walks out the front door carrying a blanket.  

 

Rey cocks her head.  “Hi, birthday boy! Are you cold?” she asks with a smirk.  It’s June.

 

“Uh, no.  I thought we could grab lunch from a food truck and . . . have a picnic.”  He shrugs, attempting nonchalance, but she sees a spark in his eyes and it melts part of her.

 

The thing that shifted before lurches again.  “Aww, Ben, good idea!”

 

She beams at him as she takes his arm. _Just friends on a platonic birthday picnic date, as one does.  Hmm._

 

They pick up Korean fusion from a food truck and sit down with strawberry lemonades in the park.  The blue sky is filled with fluffy puffs of clouds, and as they talk they look up and pick out obscure shapes, trying to one-up each other.

 

“That one is clearly a dinosaur on roller skates,” he says, mock-seriously.  

 

“That’s absurd.” She looks to where he is pointing, as she lifts her eyebrows.  “But surprisingly accurate.”

 

He lays down on the blanket, one foot planted and the other extended out, knees splayed wide, and tucks a hand behind his head.  She plays along with the cloud game, but his bicep flexing by his dark-chocolate eyes is incredibly distracting. The wind tussles his hair and without thinking she leans over and brushes a lock off his brow.  He blinks up at her.

 

Rey checks her phone, still two hours to kill.  She suggests a walk, and he folds up the blanket as they loop around the park leisurely, passing families and joggers in the late afternoon sun.  They follow a rhythmic beat to a street drummer. Ben looks at her and winks and then starts tapping his foot comically as she shakes her head.

 

“Oh my God, stop it!” Rey laughs and hides behind her hands as Ben dances around her, finally dropping his blanket and offering his hand to her.  He leads her in a spin, and then reaches for her waist to draw her to him as they step side to side to the beat.

 

She places a hand on his chest and looks up at him, but instead of laughing again she bites her lower lip as he slows his movements to a gentle sway and his palm rubs her low back.  

 

The drummer stops and they part reluctantly to clap.  Ben slips him a ten dollar bill as they turn to leave.

 

It’s almost six o’clock as they walk back to Ben and Finn’s place.  Rey walks a few steps ahead to text Finn surreptitiously. He responds immediately.

 

_F:  We’re up on the roof, keep him in the apt til 7._

 

She needs a distraction to fill the time.  

 

“Um, Ben,” she says, as she turns around.  His eyes flick up to her face as she catches him checking out her ass.   The blush rises on her cheeks to match his. “You want to go hang out at your place for awhile?”

 

He smiles.  “Sure.”

 

“I know it doesn’t sound super exciting for your birthday-” she starts to say.

 

“It’s perfect,” he interrupts.

 

“Well, I promise there will be cake later.”  She smiles at him and catches a flicker of surprise on his face as his flush rises to his ears.

 

They walk up the stairs to his apartment.  It’s dark and quiet inside. Ben flicks on the lights and Rey walks in and drops her bag over the back of the sofa, like she’s done a million times.

 

Except this time, as she turns and says, “so, what would you like to-” he swoops down to catch her face in his hands, lifting her chin slightly as he kisses the words from her lips, small stumbling steps pushing her against the back of the sofa.

 

He’s gentle and warm.  As he kisses her lower lip, her tongue darts out for a deeper taste of him and he gives it to her.  Her hands reach out for balance and find his hips, clinging to him like he’s an anchor, rooting her in place as she floats.

 

Everything else has disappeared but him, and she pulls back with a gasp, coming up for air. “Oh my God.  Wow, I didn’t, uh, I didn’t expect . . .”

 

He pulls back immediately and his hands drop away, but she clings to his hips still.  “Oh, Rey, I’m sorry, oh, damn, I thought . . . you said cake and-”

 

“No, I just . . .”  she blinks at him. “Wait, cake?”

 

He flushes pink.  “Yeah, I thought you meant, you know, _cake._ ”  His eyebrows lift suggestively.

 

She stares at him for a moment and then bursts out laughing.  “It’s your birthday Ben, I meant cake-cake.” Her hands twist his hips back and forth and he looks down, abashed.

 

She peeks up at him, voice low.  “Whatever you call it though, I like it.”  His eyes spark with hope. “I want more.”

 

She reaches up on tiptoes and finds his mouth.  His hands reach out for her shoulders as her fingers curl around his belt loops.  His warm, velvet mouth tastes sweet like lemonade and every muscle in her is stretching towards him, reaching for _more Ben,_ as she balances on tiptoes to get to him.

 

She tugs his hips into her and he grunts at the sharp contact and it’s like a match lighting a fuse.  His hands move fast as flames over her skin, and she’s ready to explode in his arms.

 

He cups her ass and Rey moans into his mouth as he lifts her up to sit on the back of the sofa.  She opens her thighs to make room for him as he palms her ass and breaks away to catch his breath.

 

“God, Ben,” she says, her thought incomplete as she studies his swollen lips.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a year,” he says simply, then kisses a line from her jaw down her neck, to a soft spot behind her ear that makes her purr.

 

Her hands reach for his hair and weave in tight as she grinds her hips up against him.  She feels his hard cock jab at her through her jeans and she angles her hips back and forth to rub against him where it counts.

 

He retraces his path by licking a line from her neck back to her mouth, diving in again, a hand reaching for her breast and holding it firmly through her shirt, her nipple lifting into his palm, as if on command.

 

Rey’s almost dizzy with desire as both of his hands cup and knead her breasts.  Her hands clutch the back of the sofa and she tilts her hips up to him, arching her back to push her breasts into his hands fully, giving him whatever he wants.

 

“Take me to bed,” she says breathlessly and he stops.  He exhales and then his hands lift her thighs effortlessly and she hugs him, burying her face in his neck, as he walks them briskly to his room.

 

He kicks his bedroom door closed and sits down on the bed with Rey still in his lap.  She cups his cheeks as they kiss each other greedily, eating each other up with a year’s worth of hunger.  She pushes him to lie back and then peels off her shirt. She sits still for him, her breath ragged, as he reaches up to trace the underside of her breasts through the gauze of her bra.  “Fuck, Rey, you’re gorgeous,” he says, eyes full of discovery.

 

She basks in his gaze and reaches behind to unhook her bra, never breaking from his eyes.  “Ben, baby,” she says as the bra falls away, one more layer between them stripped off.

 

He sits up and thumbs at her breasts as they peak for him, then parts his ripe lips to suck her in as his tongue swirls and flicks her nipple.  

 

Rey tilts her head back as he peels a moan from the back of her throat.  She leans down to him and unbuttons his shirt, desperate to feel his chest on hers and the friction of their bodies.

 

She grinds down in his lap, so wet for him now it’s uncomfortable.  She steps backwards and he reaches out to grab her back instinctively before he realizes she’s undressing for him.  He stands and they race each other to drop their pants first, a tie as she pushes him back and crawls on top of him.

 

Rey straddles his hard cock and leans forward, covering him with her body, wanting every inch of her in contact with Ben as he loops arms behind her back and holds her tight.  He pushes his hips up to her and she cries out as he slides through her folds, teasing her with the friction, but it’s not enough.

 

Rey wiggles out of his grasp and sits up, reaching for his shaft, taking him in both hands as he pulses at her touch and groans.  Her fingers rub in the creamy drop on his tip as he stares down at her hands on him.  She moves to line him up to her entrance and his hands squeeze her waist. He looks up at her, gentle Ben again.  “Are you sure, Rey? We can wait, baby, I want you to be sure.”

 

“Yes, please don’t make me wait anymore,” she whispers as she lifts her hips up to center him on her aching slit.  “I want you, right now.” She slowly inches his swollen head inside her, intaking sharply as she sinks down on his hardness, stretching inch by inch to welcome him.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ Rey,” he mutters, staring where they meet as his cock disappears inside her as she envelops him slowly, his hands on her waist helping to support her weight.  He’s only halfway in when she starts to make tiny circles with her hips to take him in deeper. _“Goddamn.”_

 

When she’s fully seated his hands lift to her breasts as he squeezes and rubs.  His mouth parts and he’s looking at her like she’s the best gift he ever got. She reaches her hands behind her on the bed and arches her back as she lifts her hips up and down slowly, angling so he hits deep inside her front wall.  As she picks up speed, Ben takes a palm and reaches for her clit, rubbing her tight bud as his fingers feel where he enters her, his hips bucking as she rides him.

 

A whine rips out from her and he picks up his tempo, as she starts to lift her hips and slam down against him harder and harder.   

 

“That’s it, baby, come for me.  Come for me, Rey,” he coaxes through grunts.

 

She starts to move faster and then suddenly lifts up to lean over him, diving to cover his mouth, biting his lower lip as she pumps up and down on his cock, using her palms on his shoulders as leverage.  “You feel so good. God, you feel so good,” she whispers to him like sharing a secret.

 

He starts moving faster on her clit and she slams her hips down on him harder and she’s almost there, she’s floating just on the edge, hovering there in space, when he sits up and laps at her nipple then gently bites down on her between his teeth.  

 

That little flash of pain rips open her pleasure and she cries out, over and over, as she comes clenching around him tight, a hand braided into his hair and holding him in place as he fucks her down off her high.

 

He flips her over onto her back as she quakes, and with five deep thrusts drives himself home and stills, coming inside her with a hot blast and a shout.  He blinks down at her and she puts her hand on his cheek as they smile at each other in shared wonder.

 

He folds his body over hers without pulling out, rolling them onto their sides as his hands wrap around her ass to lock her in place.  She brushes his hair from his face and traces lazy circles on his shoulders with her fingertips.  They lay there together until their heartbeats settle.  “Happy birthday, baby,” she says softly and kisses his brow.

 

They hear a peal of thunder and a sudden torrent of rain hits the windows, rattling the glass.  The waves of rain lull them into a drowsy haze as they lay quietly wrapped around each other, arms and legs tangling, enjoying the new shape their bodies make together as they listen to the rain.  He kisses the top of her head as she snuggles in closer.

 

“This is the best birthday ever,” he says sleepily.

 

Rey jerks up suddenly, remembering, as the front door of the apartment flies open and a herd of feet runs inside the living room shaking off water, yelling and laughing.

 

They scramble to pull up the sheets as footsteps stop just outside his door, the door that Ben forgot to lock in his haste, and Finn’s voice says, “okay, on my count.”  

 

“1, 2, 3 . . . Surprise!  Happy Birthday, Ben!”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Ria baby!!! I hope you enjoy some sweet, fluffy icing on top of your smutty birthday cake, my love!
> 
> <3

Ben is in bed, listening to the rain, with Rey snuggled hot and soft in his arms.  She’s finally here with him, the best gift he could have imagined.

 

It’s already his favorite birthday.

 

+++

 

Within five minutes of his new roommate Finn introducing him to Rey, Ben was a goner.  

 

For a year, he’s _ached_ for her.   

 

The first moment he saw her it was a watershed.  Her bright hazel eyes, the brilliant smile that took up half her face, the adorable little freckles peeking out from her tanned cheeks.  Individually, all adorable. In combination? Perfection.

 

He fell fast and hard.  Rey was a tiny ball of energy with a wicked sense of humor, both fun and funny, the life of any party.  She was kind, she was smart, she was goofy, and she had an ass that made him hold his breath.

 

Being best friends with her was the most delicious misery.  He could listen to her talk all day, his eyes tracing her lips to catch the words as they dropped like honey from her tongue.  He dreamed up ways to keep her laughing, catching her giggles like snowflakes in his palm.

 

To have Rey so close, and yet not his to hold, was both heaven and a torture.

 

It took him a long time to realize it was love.  The things he told himself about her slowly shifted from objective truth to the murmurs of his subjective heart.

 

_Rey’s an awesome girl._

_She’s a good person, one of the best._

_She’s my best friend, she gets me like no one else._

_Rey’s the perfect girl, no one else comes close._

_What would I do without her?_

 

One day it dawned on him that if you added together all those words, crushed them and blended them together, they would form just one word.   _Love._

 

Ben loved Rey.

 

He almost told her that night at the party when they sat side-by-side on the sofa.  He got caught up in her full-throated laugh as she threw her head back at his joke, and his heart swelled as the joy shook through her body.  

 

God, she had no idea.  No idea how much he wanted her.  How much he would give just to be with her.  How much he wished she was his.

 

She looked up at him with those big eyes, waiting with a smile for him to make her laugh again.  Her head rested on his shoulder, and his thumb brushed against her thigh, and it was just right.  She called him her friend, and she wasn’t wrong.

 

Rey’s his best friend, but also so much more.  She’s everything.

 

He wouldn’t risk messing that up if she didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t be that guy.  So he’d waited, and waited, until he could feel the shift between them, the inertia start to move in a new, exciting way.  

 

It was his birthday, the start of a new year.

 

+++

 

Ben nuzzles into her hair and breathes her in as the rain pours down outside.  Rey squirms against him, and it’s quiet and cozy.

 

“This is the best birthday ever,” he says sleepily.

 

At his words, Rey jerks up suddenly in bed and gasps.  “Oh my God, I forgot!”

 

The front door of the apartment slams into the wall as it crashes open, and the sound of wet footsteps and loud voices carries in from the hall.

 

Rey turns to him with wide eyes, hair mussed up and cheeks pink, and her lovely lips dropped open.  She’s so incredibly hot that Ben smiles at her dreamily before his brain registers the terror in her eyes.  

 

“The party!” she says.

 

She scrambles to pull the sheets up, and he sits up to help, when they hear Finn’s voice just outside the door that Ben forgot to lock.  

 

“Okay, on my count.”  

 

Rey squeals and ducks under the sheets, curling up like a cat.  Ben throws a pillow over her and scoots forward to lean on it, hoping his bare chest blocks the view as he gathers the sheets around his waist.

 

Finn calls out, “1, 2, 3 . . . Surprise!  Happy Birthday, Ben!”

 

The door flies open, and Finn leads a small group of friends into Ben’s room, laughing and hooting.

 

Ben looks up, startled, directly into Finn’s eyes.  He sees Finn’s huge smile immediately morph into surprise to match his own.  Then Finn looks down at the suspicious lump under the pillow and his eyes grow even wider.

 

He smiles sheepishly at Finn.  They both know.

 

Spreading his arms wide, Finn whips around quickly to herd everyone out as they laugh and joke.  “Okay, okay, naked birthday boy napping, everybody out! He’s gotta change out of his birthday suit!  Back you beasts, out!  Out!”

 

Finn throws a shocked look over his shoulder and closes the door behind him.  Ben lifts up the pillow and peeks under the covers.

 

“Coast is clear,” he says gently.  Rey looks up at him, blushing furiously, and covers her eyes with her hands as she shakes her head and groans.

 

Ben ducks under the covers to be with her.  “Hey, hey, you okay?” he whispers, peeling her hands away from her face finger by finger.  His back stiffens, the fear that she’s swimming in regret threatening to drown him, too.

 

When he finally unwraps her face, she looks up at him and bites her lower lip, eyes wet and sparkling.  Ben holds his breath.  

 

Rey bursts out laughing.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck,” she says giggling, and he kisses her forehead in relief, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.

 

“That was close,” he says.  “Finn knows.”

 

“Of course he does,” Rey says, shaking her head.  “He probably knew before we did.”

 

Ben laughs.  “I’m gonna leave first.  You hide for a bit.”

 

Rey sighs.  “They’ll notice I’m not out there.  It’s not gonna be a secret for long.”

 

Ben furrows his brow and then curls his index finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his, searching her eyes.  “It was never gonna be a secret for long, was it?” he asks, seriously.

 

Rey lifts her palms up to his jaw, then kisses him sweetly on the lips.  “No, it never was,” she whispers, and he can breathe again.

 

He kisses her until she finally pushes on his chest and laughs, “Go, go birthday boy!”

 

Ben jumps out of bed, and they both get dressed.  He slaps her ass as she giggles and hides in the closet.

 

He opens the door and walks out, the room erupting into loud cheers and back slaps.  Ben grabs a beer from the keg and goes to find Finn, leaning down to talk in his ear.

 

“Can you go rescue Rey in a few?” Ben asks, eyes dancing around the room.

 

“Man, I asked her to keep you busy, but I didn’t mean _that_ busy.”  Finn whispers.

 

“It just happened,” Ben says as he draws back, grinning, the happiness unwilling to remain contained in his just smile as it spreads across his face.

 

Finn looks at him and nods.  “Finally,” he says, and winks.

 

+++

 

Ben watches from the corner as Finn cleverly turns the music up and the lights down low and hands out glowsticks so he has cover to sneak Rey out.  She ducks down behind Finn to slip out to the front door, where Finn makes a show of loudly greeting her with a hug as she “arrives.”  

 

The music is loud, the party in full swing, when Ben spots her again talking to Kaydel in the corner.

 

A room full of their friends separates them, and he gazes over the crowd to catch her.  She looks up and their eyes meet. He holds his smile and stares at her as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, only breaking away after she smiles shyly at their secret and looks down.  Kaydel pushes on her shoulder, and Ben puffs his chest out in pride.

 

_That’s my girl._

 

He can’t stay away for long.  He parts the crowd to get to her, and slips a hand around her hip, thumb hooking her belt loop, as she tells a story to her girl friends, small hands waving emphatically.  He listens, content to just hold her. She keeps talking as she takes a half step back and leans against his hip. Rose’s eyes grow bigger and track back and forth between Ben and Rey.  Ben smiles and Rey doesn’t break stride.

 

It’s a great party after all.  His buddies cheer him on for his birthday shot, then turn the lights down again to light the candles on his cake and sing for him.  He reaches for Rey’s hand and knits their fingers together by his side as he leans down to blow out the candles quickly, without thought.  

 

He’s already made his wish.

 

After the last guest leaves, and they’ve abandoned cleaning up for the night, Ben draws Rey back to his room, with a whisper and a kiss.

 

This time he locks the door.

 


End file.
